Bounty Hunter Ninjas
by RavenObsidianUchiha
Summary: What if Sasuke and Itachi had an older sister?What happened to her after the massacre and why is she disowned?What is her business in Konoha?What is she hiding from her brothers and friends?How did she get the Mangekyou Sharingan by accident? You'll see


_**Chapter 1**_

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. Sorry! I wish I do but I don't. The only thing I own is Obsidian Uchiha/Raven Uchiha, Michael, Selene and Selena Hatake, Kayla and Kay(Sakura's sisters), Chrysler Jones, and Georgie Jones(Chrysler and Georgie Jones are cousins), Leader-sama, and Kasimsa(k-sim-say). I hope you like my stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!oh almost forgot, Obito Uchiha is alive!!!!!!!!!Some characters maybe OOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry if it happens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two dark cloaked figure moved quietly through Konoha's forest.

"Where are we going?" asked the tallest figure and the figure was distantly male about 18 years old. As he through back his hood, he had black hair, obsidian eyes, paled skin, and had orange goofy goggles. The stranger was very handsome in a dark kind of way.

"We are going to find my brother ,the fox demon ,the pinked-hair girl, and my brother's girlfriend. Then we are going to do what Leader-sama said to do, to find my other brother and the members of the organization,Akatsuki,"stated the second figure, a women with a soft, cold voice about 19 years old. From under her hood, she had pale skin, black eyes, and waist-length black hair, that spilled out of her hood.

"Oh. Let's see who can find them first, Obsidian"yelled the man, running as fast as he can with chakra in his feet.

"Obito is going to be the death from me," Obsidian muttered to herself, as she ran after him.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" whined a hyperactive knucklehead blonde named Naruto.

"I don't know, Naruto," answered a pink-haired girl, commonly known as Sakura, "Do you know, Sasuke?"

"Hn,"answered the boy with pale skin, black hair, and obsidian eyes, commonly known as Sasuke, a teme.

"Is that all you said is hn, teme?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, when I don't want to talk to a dobe like you," answered Sasuke coldly.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and there stood their-ever-so-late sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Where have you been? Don't give us a lame excuse,"asked the girl that has been quiet so far named Karai.

"Karai, I was talking to the hokage about two cloaked figures in Konoha's forest and we think they are spies from another village," Kakashi replied with a serious look in his one showing eye, "And that is our mission for today." With that said they left for their mission.

**One hour later (Team Kakashi POV)**

"Why do we go on boring mission," whined Naruto.

"Will you shut up!" shouted Karai ferociously.

"No," Naruto shouted back.

"Shut up, you two! Listen," whispered Kakashi, his lone eye alert.

**Obsidian and Obito's POV**

"Let's rest up here," suggested Obsidian in her cold voice and her face emotionless.

"Ok," panted Obito breathlessly, "Why do you want to see your youngest brother again?"

"Because I haven't seen him in six years." she replied in her monotone voice.

"I got a question to ask you," stated Obito curiously.

"Shoot," replied the cold, emotionless girl.

"What are you doing to do if you meet Kakashi again?" he said with a huge smirk.

"Nothing, you baka," she said with hint a smirk on her emotionless face.

"How can you go and act like nothing happen," he shouted, "your were engaged to him, then you just disappeared on him and you leave Sasuke to cope all by himself when he needed you the most!"

"Don't act like you know it all," she shouted back, anger written all over her face, "I love him still, the only reason why I left was because of our clan tried to kill me! So I fled with you, now we are missing ninjas! I miss Sasuke so much and Itachi will pay for killing our clan! So don't give me the I-know-it-all speech!"

**Team seven POV**

Team Seven was shocked, no absolutely stunted! They heard everything!

"They're alive," whispered Kakashi and Sasuke at the same time.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto stupidly.

"Didn't you hear anything the cloaked people," said Sakura, "but I don't believe the girl or the man because Itachi killed the whole clan and Sasuke never had a sister at all and Kakashi ain't engaged."

"You'll be surprised because I do have a sister but the reason why she don't show up on my file is because she's disowned from the family and yes she was engaged to a Hatake," said Sasuke coldly.

"Ok if she was engaged to a Hatake, how do you know she was engaged to Kakashi?" said Sakura smartly.

" I was," said a girl's cold voice, " ask Kakashi."

Team seven quickly turned around and saw the woman and man standing there with their hoods up with only their mouths showing which held a sinisterly smirk.

"Leave my students alone," said Kakashi fiercely getting in front of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Calm down, Kakashi," said the man, "we aren't going to harm your students."

"Then why are you here, Obito?" asked Kakashi, still standing in front of his students, signaling Sasuke to use a blackout justu behind his back.

"We are here to kill my other brother, Itachi for killing my clan and the other Akatsuki members," stated the woman.

"Blackout no justu!" shouted Sasuke, watching his sister and cousin fall to the ground unconscious.

"Good job, Sasuke," praised Kakashi.

Sasuke tilted his head as in your welcome in the Uchiha way.

"Let's take them to the hokage," said Sakura nervously.

"Let's go," shouted the hyperactive blond.

**Hokage's office**

"When are they going to wake up?" asked Naruto hyperactively, prodding the man's shoulder.

"Leave them alone until they wake up,"demanded Tsunade.

"Alright Baa-chan," shouted the blond.

"Shut up, blondie," croaked the woman coldly.

"Good your awake," said Tsunade, " now tell me, who sent you, what your name is, and what is your business in Konoha.

"My name is Raven Obsidian Uchiha, my business in Konoha is to find leads here on the Akatsuki members, so I can avenge my clan, my employer is classified," answered the girl, "but you can call me Obsidian because I hate the name Raven and my partner is Obito Uchiha, my cousin." Just then a moan came from the motionless body of Obito. Obsidian walked over to him and gave a light nudge with her foot.

"Wake up," she demanded. He let out a huge yawn and got up.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Look around, dobe," she said coldly. Just then someone bursted through the door.

"Tsunade, what's up with people say there's another Uchiha clan members alive besides Sasuke and Itachi," said a man with grey hair and red lines from his eyes to his chin, " oh my god." He gasped at the sight from of Obsidian and Obito.

"Nice to see you too, sensei," Obsidian said sarcastically. Now it was Sakura and Naruto's turn to gasp.

"Jiraiya-sannin was your sensei?!?!," shouted them both. Obsidian nodded and said, "Obito's sensei was the fourth hokage, Yondaime."

"Shut up," yelled Tsunade frustrated, "Guards grab them! Now, tell me who is your employer is–– ." Just then a person with gills, two twin girls with pink hair, a man with black hair, two twin girls with long sliver hair, a mysterious man with a long black cloak, and two gangster looking men.

"Who and heck are you?" asked Naruto stupidly.

"Naruto get back behind me," demanded Kakashi, as the person with drew out his sword and pointed it at Naruto. Naruto ran behind Kakashi while Jiraiya got in front of Sakura.

"Sasuke come here now," yelled Jiraiya. As Sasuke tried to run over to his Sensei and Jiraiya, the man with gills caught Sasuke around his waist and gave him to the gangster looking men. The men grabbed Sasuke's arms and helded on to him tightly.

"Give us Raven and Obito and no one gets hurt," said one of the twin girls with pink hair.

"First give us Sasuke," shouted Sakura.

"So, his name is Sasuke. Raven is this your youngest brother that you decided to come and see before doing your mission," said the mysterious man, "Well is it Raven?"

Raven stood there motionless. The man sneered and said, "So he is your brother, he looks like a weakling to me."

Raven said nothing but flash her sharrigan at him dangerously.

"Let them go," said Tsunade determinedly. The guard did what they were ordered to do and the captives walked over to the group with the man.

"Who are you?" questioned Tsunade.

"We are bounty hunter ninjas, this is Kasimsa,( the man with gills), Kayla and Kay,(twin girls with hair), Selene and Selena Hatake( twins with sliver hair), Chrysler and Georgie Jones their cousins( the two gangster looking men), Michael(the black haired man), and my name is Kashi Hatake, mostly I am called Leader-sama,"sneered Kashi, indicating to each person. Raven walked over to Chrysler and Georgie and pulled their grip off Sasuke, then grabbed him and walked over to her ex-sensei and let go of Sasuke.

"What are you doing, Raven?" sneered Kasimsa.

"Leader-sama said if they gave me and Obito to him, he'll give Sasuke back,"stated Raven, "and don't call me Raven it's Obsidian. The only people that can call that is Jiraiya, Kakashi, Leader-sama, Konoha's Hokage, and Sasuke."

"It's nice to see you again, Sister,"said Kay to Sakura.

"Yes it is," agreed Kayla.

"Well its not for me," muttered Sakura.

"We heard that,"said Kay and Kayla in union.

"Will you shut up, you two!" said Michael.

"Where is your Konoha headband, Raven?" asked Sasuke.

"In my pocket," replied Obsidian, slipping the headband around her forehead. Everyone was shocked that Obsidian had every village symbol on her headband but the biggest one and in the center was Konoha's symbol. She had passed the jonin exams in every village!

Obsidian shook her head and addressed Hokage, "Is that ok, if we stay here for awhile?"

"It's ok," answered Tsunade, "where will you be staying at?"

"One of the ten Uchiha safehouses," answered Obsidian.

"Which one?" asked Sasuke.

"The one in Konoha's Forest of Darkness," she replied, "well see you around. Lets go, you all."

**__**

**_Well thats all of Chapter 1! Please reveiw and tell me if you like it. This is my first Naruto story:)_**


End file.
